


How Did This Even Happen??

by RecoveringNavigator



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Androgynous Erwin Smith, Androgyny, Bottom Levi, Feminine Eren Yeager, Genderfluid Character, Genderfluid Eren Yeager, M/M, Multi, Other, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Squirting, Trans Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-01-29 17:02:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21413617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RecoveringNavigator/pseuds/RecoveringNavigator
Summary: This is a story where Erwin is bisexual and androgynous, Eren is genderfluid and a pastel queen, and Levi is trans and likes chicken. Everyone's polyamorous and there's no cheating. Just misunderstandings.  Especially from Levi....
Relationships: Erwin Smith/Eren Yeager, Hange Zoë/Levi, Levi/Erwin Smith/Eren Yeager
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	1. Why Do I Have To Go??

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi likes chicken and Erwin likes tweed. Eren likes making people embarrassed and do I have to say more??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Instead of finishing rewriting my other stories, I wrote a WHOLE BRAND NEW ONE?! Whoops.

I remember the first time I knew my body wasn't right. Something in my mind rambled about the casualties in my uterus every time I bled. My hair was too long for my liking even though it was only a short bob. The constant screaming of "Lila" echoing through my mother's house did nothing but tie my intestines into knots. It all felt so misplaced, so foreign.

It made me feel uncomfortable every day up until that humid summer break senior year.

I should've known a long time ago before I came out that I was a man, but that never even crossed my mind. I just thought I didn't know my aesthetic yet. Maybe I wasn't wearing the right look. It could've been that my skirts weren't long enough. Pfft, can you believe that? As if that type of shit should've made me wish I had something bulging in my underwear. 

I soon found out though that those were all excuses I would just tell myself.

For no one wants to realize that they aren't who everyone says they are. It's too shocking. The fear of trying to relearn who you really are eats away at you like maggots. And honestly, it was fucking exhausting for someone like me. 

But thank gawd this isn't an autobiographical essay on how shitty my self discovery was. This is just me trying to remember how I thought the hardest time of my life was then, when really it was now.

~~~~~~

I was counting the amount of times I kept locking the door that morning after saying bye to my boyfriend for the 100th time. They were a very excitable person. And that was a blessing and a curse that I never asked for. The distraction was good when I was struck with art block for a new piece, but it was not good when I was trying to do anything else.

Such as exit our apartment in a timely fashion.

I locked the door for a fourth time and quickly placed my keys in my back jean pocket. I gathered my easel, my messenger bag, my large, beige canvas and my phone all in my arms from where I had placed them near the door. Then I quickly speed walked down the stairs of the second floor in hopes that I wouldn't be late. We didn't stay in an apartment building that had an elevator so my time was even shorter now. Lucky me, I thought. 

Minutes passed and soon enough I found myself walking off the bus with everything still gripped tightly in my arms. I glanced around and walked to the corner searching for the familiar landmark that would tell me if I was close to Maria's Memorial Park. 

It was one of the few nearby artist hotspots close to our apartment. I found it comfortable to paint and draw random strangers for some quick cash when I was waiting for my next disability check to arrive. Those bitches only came once a month after all. And boy, oh boy, did I need some new fucking shoes that didn't make me feel like I was walking barefoot. I was approaching my destination fast, but I soon noticed something peculiar. It looked like some bitch had taken my spot. And if my eyes were correct then I hope they were ready to get these hands.

Anyone who knew of this park knew of this tiny artist alley. And if you knew of this artist alley then you fucking knew that certain artists earned certain spots through talent and hardwork. Not to mention I earned that spot after the last person who used to paint there passed it down to me after seeing my work. The old man rambled on about how my art was the future for many, and honestly I was honored by the praise.

I was planning to knock that asshole down a peg for thinking they could just steal my spot, but the words got lodged in my throat when I got within swearing distance. Sweet fucking Christmas they are gorgeous, I breathed. For even though my arms were full, I still could see just how handsome this stranger was. Shit, I could fucking hear them too. 

They wore a large pastel color block sweater that looked like they made it themselves as they sang a song about the world being home again. Their hair was tousled and going in all directions as they played their ukulele. The rich brown mess was tossed into a high bun with a few strands hanging loosely here and there. Their shorts were uneven cut off jeans that they obviously did themselves. But god did they hug them nicely. I found my eyes beginning to wander more until I felt my easel slipping out of my grip.

The sound of one of the legs knocking against the sidewalk shook me from my thoughts. The stranger stopped singing to glance over to me as a woman placed five dollars in their ukulele case. I never felt my cheeks get so red before from just someone glancing at me. They must have noticed too because their lips were tilting up into a smirk the longer I stood there. 

It was then that I panicked and decided to set up my area instead of giving this person a piece of my mind. 'I could yell at the brat another day.', I concluded. I then got to work whipping out one of my medium sized canvases from my messenger bag and began to paint whatever I saw before me.

Attempting to ignore the stranger proved to be much more difficult as I felt their eyes glancing at me every time they got to take a breather between their songs. It was nerve racking. The way my palms began to sweat was as embarrassing for me as it was disgusting. My heart felt heavy and my bones felt like they were rattling inside me. I would never admit this out loud, but they made me anxious. So instead of focusing on them, I decided to try and get lost in my work.

People always loved buying paintings of common things. Like paintings of busy streets or brush strokes of small businesses and a busy sidewalk of customers. It was something they could relate to so it was something they craved to hang in their home. I, myself, liked to paint a cat lounging about their owner's living room on a rainy day every now and again. It felt nostalgic for me. As if I was reliving another life through every smeared acrylic I applied. 

Yet I could still feel their eyes on me, watching me every now and again.

I didn't want this to continue the entire time I was here so I decided to frown deeply and send him one of my signature glares that Hanji would never shut up about. Those usually did the trick. People said it felt like the longer they were on the receiving end of that, the longer my frown began to pull on the corners of my lips. It usually unsettled them. Hell, some would even walk away.

Yet instead of glancing away, this weirdo decided to face me full on, ukulele in hand, and wave at me. They fucking waved. As if we were old friends meeting up again so they could apologize for the last time they couldn't make it. Out of all the expressions they could've wore, they decided to look shy. What. The. Fuck.

I tried deepening my frown, but that only made them smile wider. Just looking at their cute cupid bow lipped smile pissed me off for reasons unknown. So instead of starting a fight I huffed and turned my attention back to my art piece of the owner smoking a cigarette while leaning against Marco's Cafe and Brewery.

That's when I heard it. A few calm deep breaths and then an ear piercing whistle. I winced at the sound. Which in turn caused me to drag my brush too far across the canvas, smearing the purposely placed pigments. That son of a bitch-  
, I innerly swore. My head whipped around so fast I was momentarily stunned at how fast my perspective changed. And what I saw was enough to drag my heart into my stomach.  
That person with their messy bun, apparently had long eyelashes as well. They had hearts drawn below their eyes of all sizes like some cartoon character, and their smiles were even more enchanting close up. There they stood, not even a foot away from me, apologetically tuning their ukulele as a crowd gathered round. It was nothing crazy. Just ten people or so.

My eyes snapped around suspiciously to see just what the hell was going on here. Did he attentionally gather a crowd near us just so they could witness me fuck up my painting? Did they want to humiliate me? And why was this fucker smiling at me now? What the fuck was going on?

"You, what's your name lil man.", the stranger said. 

Did that even count as a question when they so obviously demanded my answer instead of asking for it? Should I tell them to fuck off for calling me "little"? That sounded like a logical response for this asshat. I felt my eyebrows scrunch up angrily as I pursed my lips. They just continued to stare at me happily, as if the crowd wasn't still gathered around us.

"Fuck you, you fuckin' assh-" 

"Alright guys!!" he shouted quickly, cutting me off before I could finish. "This one goes out to Mr. 'FuckYouYouFuckingAsshole'. I call this 'Safely'. Listen closely, especially you little man.", they proudly said to the crowd as they extended their arm at me to show them who they were addressing. 

I stared back at them in disbelief and rage. Who the fuck did this person think they were? Cutting me off like some bottom tiered bitch. I was so angry that I didn't even notice how our eyes held contact through it all. Instead I noticed how the air felt heavier on my feet, yet light in my head. I felt like I wanted to punch the shit outta this dickwad, and yet, something made me stay still. It wasn't that I wanted to hear the song that they had dedicated to me. And it wasn't that I thought their stupid voice seeped inbetween my joints like honey. 

Nope it definitely wasn't that.

It was that damn confident smirk they had pointed my way as they warmed up their voice. The way they planted their bare feet firmly in front me was cocky. Their toes curled around the blades of grass had made me feel disgusted and intrigued. Surely, they couldn't be seriously trying to do this for no reason. There had to be a reason on why they thought pissing me off while I was trying to make bank was a good idea.

The sound of them strumming their ukulele brought me out of my head, and the sound of their voice poured sand in my heart until finally the weight of it all came crashing against my sternum. I felt itchy under their stare. Like there was something I needed to scratch to get their voice out of my ribcage. It echoed through me like the empty vessel I felt like I was that morning, and yet, it made me feel full of things I couldn't describe. It was, well it was beautiful.

"Hold me tight in the rain like you didn't notice the weather." They quietly sung.

"Bring our chests closer, closer together.

Press our lips against one another, like the puzzles we used to build on Saturday nights.

Bring our fingertips closer.

Let's grasp one another.

Safely, like the many nights before.

Safely, like you never had let go.

Forever and ever.

Til our bones burn together."

Their voice was like a breathless high melody. I would never expect something like that to come from someone like them. Yet it also held a whistle like note towards the end as they slowly pronounced every other syllable, while skipping others they deemed unworthy. It was like a feather falling on a puddle. Soft, yet powerful enough to ripple the water. It made my body singe as they sang. It was raw and unkempt even though it was softly voiced for all of us to hear.

It made me feel like just breathing was enough. I was enough.

"For Hell suits sinners like us." they sang.

"Two people losing ourselves in each other instead of being heroes for our ancestors.

Why be a hero when all we needed was one another.

Safely lost, lost in each other.

Home again in the fiery pits of sin.

I'd burn again if it meant being held right then.

By you, my lover, once a stranger.

But now, forever a friend."

They continued on with their song for a few more minutes as they expertly pulled their ukulele strings. Their song echoed through the park as if we were all huddled around in a cavern. Clear. Strong. Proud. Sadly though it all came to an end faster than any of us hoped, and as they stopped singing I began to realize that our eyes were still staring into one another.

We were still surrounded by people, of course, and this time when I looked around I began to notice more people had come to enjoy the show. When they came, I couldn't even begin to tell ya. All I knew was that when my eyes latched back onto theirs I noticed something. Their irises had begun to gleam with something I couldn't place at first. Was it pride? Or maybe it was smugness? No that didn't seem to fit either. Then it hit me as the crowd erupted into a round of hoots, hollers and cheers. That look, that gleam in their eyes, and that smirk.

That look was satisfaction.

They were proud of the reaction they pulled out of me. They were proud of the crowd they gathered around me with their voice and cute ukulele playing. They were-

"So little man, how about you let me take you out for coffee. As an apology for messing up your concentration." They offered as they lazily pointed over to my unfinished, ruined painting.

"That is, if you don't mind going on dates with loud, obnoxious brats who only own pastels." they said with a wink.

I squinted my eyes suspiciously at that strange, genderless being like they had just lost their mind. Me? Go on a date with them? Was this some type of new prank all the kids were playing? Did I have the words "FUCKING JOKE" stamped on my forehead? I'm pretty sure I did my daily face check in the mirror this morning just in case Hanji felt mischievous. Naturally they always did.

Then after replaying their question in my head for a fifth time it hit me. Hard.

They were fucking flirting with me. Holy shit you had to be kidding me. It wasn't that I didn't think they were cute. It was just cute people with talent didn't just flirt with- Wait, what did I just say? As soon as I thought those words in my head, my face quickly began to feel hot. 

It felt like my knee was starting to bounce nervously all on its own. My hands felt like they needed to do something yet I couldn't figure out what. We just stared at each other as I scoffed disbelievingly at the pastel giant before me. 'How could they just up and ask that to someone they just met?', I thought. 'And in public no less?!'

"Well the answer is simple, isn't it? It's because I think you have a cute glare. Like the angry ferret my friend Connie used to pet sit." They said as they smirked down at me. "It's very ...exciting." 

'Oh christ, was I thinking out loud.', I thought.

"Yes. Yes you are." They stated, amused by my rambling.

"Fucking jesus." I hissed hotly. "Just kill me. Send me straight to hell while you're at it." I muttered as I embarrassingly ran my hand through my undercut. My eyes were stuck glaring at the ground as a blush began to color my cheeks.

"So you did listen to my song." They hummed appreciatively. I felt my emotions quickly switch from embarrassment to rage in an instant.

"Fuck off." I spat.

~~~~~~

The rest of the conversation was a one sided argument about how I wasn't looking for a pity date, how I didn't need them to pay for my painting, and how no, I didn't look like some lonely Keebler's elf. I don't want to say that I gathered my things and sprinted home like a little bitch after all that. But honestly, that's exactly what I did. My figurative tail was hid between my legs and all. I just couldn't keep from snapping at them every time they tried to talk to me. Anger, sadly, was my way of trying to cover up my embarrassment. I was an angry man, after all. One who obviously didn't always handle his anxiety well. 

While I didn't necessarily regret standing my ground to that jerk off, I also didn't really feel good about it either. This was what I was supposed to be working on in therapy. Yet here I was racing home with rage boiling inside me all because someone attempted to flirt with me. It wasn't that I hated the attention per say. It's just-

"It's just I wish they would've said it privately, ya know? Instead they made a big spectacle of it. I'm not some fucking clown you just get to parade around…. They don't just get to embarass me." 

" You think that's what they were doing, Lee?"

" Fucking duh. Well, that's what it felt like, at least ..." I grumbled frustratingly into my bluetooth. 

My hands and lap were filled with the supplies I had gathered quickly before I had decided to leave the park half an hour ago. I was riding the bus back home to the apartment, but that didn't make me feel any better. I was so close to crying tears of frustration when some loud drunk sat in the front of the bus and started loudly asking if anyone knew what his name was. I decided then that I needed a fucking distraction. That distraction just happened to come in the form of Hanji. Who would've guessed.

" Well, Lee, it sounds to me like you got overwhelmed and decided to take it out on this stranger since you had already labeled them bad news after they took your spot." he said.

" What?! I did not do that, you four eyed bean pole." I angrily muttered. I kept my voice as quiet as possible, just in case that drunk got any ideas about asking me what his freaking name was. He wouldn't like my answer. No one usually did.

"So tell me, did you ask them why they were in your spot?"

" Well, no. I just-"

"And did you or did you not, keep glancing at them with that little munchkin bitch glare you usually only see teenagers give defiantly to their parents?"

"First off, as soon as I get home I'm kicking you right in your nuts-"

"I'll take that as a yes."

It went back and forth like that for awhile until finally I cracked. Hanji always had a great way of making me admit the truth to them. I call it annoying when in reality it was truly helpful for helping us maintain our relationship as partners/friends/roommates. But rest assured, I would never admit that to their face. Not in a million years.

"Fine, jesus, you're right. I got scared and nervous and anxious and all those little emotions decided to do a tango in my head until finally I just exploded. Happy now?"

"See. Was that so hard?"

"Tch, I'm pretty sure I just got a blood clot from this entire conversation. Several of them to be exact."

"You're such a dramatic toddler. Just get off the bus and wait for a sec. I'm across the street at your stop. And yes, I picked up dinner. It's Jamaican food today. Ya welcome."

By the time they hung up, the bus had pulled up to my stop and I had to carefully maneuver myself down the aisle between the rows of seats. Once I got off said vehicle, I waited for the bus to pass and immediately saw Hanji's dingy beat up van parked across from me. The death trap had been built by Hanji and our friend Mike from some parts they had scavenged in a junkyard. Mike's parents owned it. Though, I was pretty sure Mike bought the engine. Probably just to please Hanji's unsafe need for speed.

Mike has always been a strange man for all of the short time that I have known him. One thing was certain though. The bastard must've got off to scents. Since he obviously had a smell fetish. The way he scented Hanji whenever they were around one another made me roll my eyes every time. And the way Hanji would fiddle with his fingers when he pretended not to notice was disgustingly sweet.

'God they should just fuck again already.', I thought as I crossed the street. ' It would make it so much easier on everyone.'

When I got in Hanji's van, I tried my best to not look him in the eyes at first. That had been my mistake the first time I ever had to admit to Hanji I fucked up or that I had another misunderstanding because of my mood swings. And it had been terribly nerve racking and mortifying, to say the least.

The silence lasted about five minutes, until finally Hanji began his dissective way of asking me things until he could get me to admit what I should've done. What should I have said? Why did I say what I said? Why was I scared of forming a relationship with someone who only acted kindly, regardless of how long or short it may have been? These were all questions Hanji had decided to ask me, and by the way he was rapidly spitting them out, I could tell he had prepared all these questions beforehand. Probably around the time I had told him what was going on.

Of course, I answered them. At the end of the day, I knew he was right. He was always fucking right. It's the reason I even put up with the fucking lunatic. That and he didn't mind me having sex with him in random parts of the apartment. The joys of being gay, adventurous, and polyamorous just couldn't get any better, right?

Now it was normal for us each to get crushes, but that didn't stop our relationship from continuing in the slightest. If anything, it made it stronger to have other connections with people and then come back to one another with the fun times we just had. It wasn't all sex either. Sometimes we formed beautiful relationships with others too. Though not many lasted for we were a package deal, and many partners of Hanji and I would eventually start to envy our relationship dynamic in some way or another.

So of course when he heard my voice ranting up a storm about a perfect stranger confessing their love to me at my usual painting spot, they just had to say something. And no matter how angry I tried to act when we entered the apartment, I was still very appreciative of them giving me advice. I always was. That still didn't stop me from pouting on our ugly floral patterned living room couch. And of course, Hanji noticed my bratty demeanor instantly. 

"Now don't go being a pouty lil baby all because I made you figure out your true feelings, Lee." He proudly said.

"I'm not pouting. I don't pout." I scoffed.

"Then what's that look then? Looks to me like you're trying to win the Nobel Peace Prize for 'World's Poutiest Resting Bitch Face', bae."

"1. You know this is just my face, you dick. 2. Don't call me bae. You know that shit makes us sound like we are god awful teenagers again. And 3. How do you even come up with this shit?"

"Just a talent, I guess.~" He sung.

"Well, it's distractingly obnoxious. Cut it out." I stated with the blankest face I could muster.

"Is that really any way to treat the man of your dreams after he went out of his way to get you your favorite thing to put in your mouth." He playfully gasped.

"If it's just your dick in a box again, I swear on all the fairy knots in your hair that I will attempt to break up with you again for a THIRD time, Four Eyes." 

"It's something you love almost as much as my dick, love."

I sighed. They were beating around the bush again. Probably to add some dramatic theatrics to their surprise. Playing along any longer would be too exhausting and I decided to just make them come out with it then. I am a simple man after all. And I hated talking in circles.

"Well, spit it out then. I don't have all day-"

That's when I smelled it. As I peeked over the couch, my eyes must've shined with approval for Hanji beamed that dumb grin of his at me with no regret whatsoever. 'What a dweeb.', I thought as my eyes locked on to the source of those heavenly smells. It was there plain as day. Jamaican jerk chicken wings, rice with beans, and slow cooked cabbage. It was my newest addiction ever since Petra brought some over for us during Easter a couple weeks back. I gulped. That was enough to make my boxers wet instantly, I kid you not. That's when I decided to put on the charm.

"It seems that you have my full attention now and if you don't get over here immediately, I will never let you fuck me as I eat again." I huskingly said in a dream like state. My eyes held his as I slowly began nibbling and sucking on my thumb. His eyes widened in disbelief for a second before he let out a loud bark of a laugh.

"Pfft, you've never let me do that before, Lee." He wheezed while wiping a tear in the corner of his eye. 

Noticing his glasses were nothing but a nuisance at the moment, he decided to place them in the large key bowl on the small table near the front door. His eyes never left mine, but usually they never did when I got like this. He always said he was extremely fascinated by the way my moods would switch randomly. My seductive side was always one of his favorites. That and my happy side whenever I saw a new cleaning product. So I decided to make this mood swing worth while, and I turned up the seduction a tad.

"And I never will if you don't hurry up. Unzip your pants, hand me the ginger beer, and get moving now, sweetie.". I purred as I batted my eyelashes sarcastically, just the way Hanji liked whenever I wanted him in a good mood. He said something about me being seductively bratty turned him on. I never did understand why, but who was I to complain?

The sound of him unzipping his pants brought me back from inside my mind, and with the way he was licking his lips, I knew I was in for a fun time.

~~~~~~

"Aah, fucking Christ Hanjiiii. Y-Ya gonna make me drop-p my food." I whined.

"Well, maybe, f-fuck. Maybe you should have thought of that before, gawd yes. Before you told me to come pound your ahh-ss on the cou-uch." He grunted as he tightened his hands on my thin waist for more control.

I was trying to not drop my fork as I felt his long dick drag heavily against my walls. That damn Albert prince piercing was such a nice contrast that my knees began to tremble. This especially happened whenever I was getting my ass fucked doggystyle. Hanji had instantly set a brutal pace after he saw that I had been stretching myself the entire morning with my large anal plug shoved in my ass. It used to make me flustered when I would wear it all throughout the day, but now it didn't prove much of a challenge for me. It did make my nipples tingly and hard though. At least, whenever Hanji wasn't around it only did that much.

"I-I, mmmMmm. Fuck do that again. I did n-not tell ya dat yOooooou, fucking ahh. You liar." I growled and mewled as I ate another fork full of rice. Well, half a fork full. With the way my hips were snapping back to meet Hanji's, it was a miracle I hadn't choked yet. 

"You always s-say, ughh. Fuck, you always say that, Lee. Gawd you're so hot. Ah shit. Fuck yourself on me just l-like that. Shitt." He began to moan wantingly. 

I always loved how vocal Hanji was during sex. It was like I was being fucked by a woman. It always managed to make my clit throb and my cunt soaked. I kept trying to get more rice, but when I felt him slow down I began to beg for more like the slutty boy I was.

"Ahh, Hanji pleazee. G-Go faster. Please. I want it so badd. Aaahh baby." I gasped. 

Hanji always knew how to break me and make me want more. His fast, constant thrusts I could handle. But it was when he got more slow and direct with his hips, that I fell apart. It would give him more room to build up more power in the way he fucked me. It knocked the air out of my lungs every time he rammed his hips into mine like that. When he would engulf me with his body as he filled me with his pierced cock over and over- it just did things to me that I couldn't explain. It was heavenly.

I arched my spine as I felt him mold his chest to my back. He had his knees placed outside of mine to keep me from falling when his thrusts started to become more animalistic. I soon gave up on eating and pressed my face against the cushion beneath me. It made me feel like such a good boy when Hanji would wrap his arms around me. I was such a good boy. 

He then slowly pulled out until all I could feel was the tip barely inside. It gave me time to catch my breath. My T-shirt clung to my sweaty body like a second skin. My hips throbbed as I tried my hardest not to just let my body collapse right then and there. I was so close I thought I was gonna die. I needed him to hurry the fuck up before my soon-to-be orgasm started to fade.

He held me like that until I began to squirm with need. I knew he did that because he wanted me to want him more than anything else in the world when we had sex. And no matter how many times I begged for his thick shaft or his eager tongue on me, he always would say he needed to hear it again. It was like I was his favorite broken record. 

"Hanji, please, I-I'm so fuckin' close. I will kic-ck your ass and make you sl-sleep on this couch if ya don't move right now." I panted hungrily. 

It probably would've been more threatening if I wasn't bent over underneath him and stuttering like I didn't know how to speak properly. But he knew better than to start teasing me when I was about to cum, for I always got him back afterwards. It was something he feared on certain occasions. Hopefully, this time would be no different.

"What? You don't know what I am waiting for? No idea whatsoever?" He questioned.

"O-Of course I don't fuckin' know, you fuckin' twat-"

"Let me give you a hint then, darling." he darkly whispered in my ear.

I was just about to start bitching again when I felt his index finger lightly circle my swollen clit. The shocks I felt spreading through my nerves was electrifying. And I could tell by the breathless chuckles I heard, that the sounds I was making were sinful. If I wasn't dripping before, than surely my cunt was now.

"OOoOoooh baby d-don't! Fuckin' sweet mother of god-. Ahhh, Aaa, AHHHhh. Hanji please!!" One hand began clawing a decorative pillow while I brought my other one's fingers into my mouth.

"Hmm, please what, love?~" he hummed.

I growled. He really was gonna make me say it, huh? 'What a dick.', I thought amusingly. If he wanted to play coy then two could play that game. I reached behind myself with the hand that was clawing the pillow and decided to put it to better use. I quickly hooked two fingers in my wet asshole and tried my hardest to gape it open just the way I knew he liked it. I then begged him in my sluttiest, neediest voice that I was capable of making and said the magic words.

"Hurry up and c-claim me. I wanna feel you cum. Puh- leaaaase cum. Make me squ- AHhh. Make me fuckin' squirt all ova this ugly fuckin' couch NOW. "

I cried out when I felt his shaft engulf itself back in my heat all in one push. He grinded his hips roughly against mine as he began to quickly rub my clit back and forth. I'm not sure which one of those actions had me whimpering and moaning like a bitch in heat, but I do know that the next thing he did was enough to send me over the edge. 

He grabbed me by my throat and guided my head back far enough for our eyes to meet. I don't know when he had let his hair down, but I know I didn't mind one bit. His hips slammed against my ass so hard that it sloppily bounced with each push and pull of his dick. My eyes began to glaze over when I began to notice his expression. His eyebrows were scrunched up. He was huffing through his nose with every thrust. But it was the words that I saw him silently mouth towards me, that did it for me.

You're gonna make me cum again you asshole.

I didn't even know if he was lying or not, but the thought of Hanji busting a nut in my ass with that expression on his face because he just couldn't control his hips from fucking my tight hole anymore, like they had a mind of their own, was erotic enough to make me cum. I felt my clit throb under his persistent rubbing as my eyes rolled back in my skull. A silent scream ripped through my shuddering body hard. I felt myself squirt all over my thighs and Hanji's hand as he rubbed me through my orgasm. It took a couple of minutes of me whimpering for Hanji to finally stop rubbing my oversensitized clit. 

He kept slamming into my exhausted hole until finally I felt his dick twitch inside before he pulled out and came all over my ass. He moaned my name loudly and as I glanced up, I saw that he had his head thrown back as his other hand started pulling at his brown locks aggressively. The couch was for sure going to be a damn mess after that. That was for sure.

~~~~~

After Hanji came down from his orgasm, I soon got tired of us sitting in our own spunk and sent him off to get some things for us to clean up ourselves and our mess. It took half an hour of scrubbing the couch and ourselves before I finally let us rest. I was lazily draped over his chest as held me while I casually twirled some of his hair around my finger.

He looked so relaxed and comfortable with me in his arms. Even though I was sure I would regret this, I decided to ask him if he had any plans for the rest of the day. Starting conversations was one of the things my therapist wanted me to work on. So there ya go doc. This is me making a goddamn effort.

"Hey, what else are ya doing today Hanj."

"That sounded more like a statement and not anything like a question, you know."

"So did your's."

"Well, yes, but I'm not the one who is trying to start a conversation and failing miserably at it."

"Oh, fuck you."

" 1. You did. And 2. Your alarm is going off and I know this because I can see your phone flashing all the way on the other side of the couch."

I grumpily mumbled to myself as I spared a glance in the direction of said phone and low and behold there it was. It had been flashing that aggravatingly bright LED light as it continued vibrating across the small table placed near the couch. I dragged my eyes away from the phone to look at the clock hung on our wall above the television.

4:40 PM

"Why did that seem important agai-', I thought. I repeated the time in my head questionly until finally it hit me a few minutes later.

I was gonna be late for pottery class if I didn't leave in the next five minutes. Shit, I was late for pottery class if I was remembering the bus schedule right. Just my luck. The next few minutes were spent with me yelling at Hanji for making me late, him amusingly stating how he wasn't the one who started the seducing, and me quickly freshening up before I got dressed in a fresh pair of clothes.

"Hanj, come help me adjust my binder! It's fuckin' rolling up in the back." I yelled from the bathroom as I quickly fixed my hair in the mirror. 

My bangs were waving up again but I didn't have time to worry about it. I still had to throw on the rest of my clothes, and check all the windows' locks at least four times, as well as the front door after I left. Not to mention I hadn't even checked the bus schedule in case the 49 I was trying to catch was running late again. God forbid if it was.

I saw Hanji in the mirror peeking his head in the bathroom. His eyes trailed up and down my lean form instantly before he could stop himself. I bet he didn't even notice himself doing it. Pervert. I watched him stroll the rest of the way in and he helped me adjust the back of my binder.

"You know, I could always drive you to your pottery class, Lee. It's not really an issue for me."

"You don't have to do that. And isn't your van a safety hazard to anyone on the road."

"Aw, you hush now. Bean is a beautiful vehicle and he doesn't need some man insulting him for looking unique."

"Did….did you name that piece of shit after a vegetab-"

"So you don't want the ride?"

I clamped my mouth shut in thought and before I knew it I was nodding my head yes to his question. We quickly got our things and were out the door in a matter of minutes. The clock read 5:10 pm by the time Hanji was pressing on the gas. I could feel my stomach drop as he weaved in and out of the afternoon traffic. Suddenly, I began to regret my decision to enter this rusty box that would soon be my coffin. 

'God give me strength.', I prayed. 'Or at least let me haunt this bastard for getting us killed.'

To my surprise, we didn't die. We arrived a few minutes after the class was said to start. Thanks to Hanji's speeding, I was pretty sure we were also now wanted for a few traffic light violations. Isn't that great. I let Hanji give me a peck on the cheek before finally rushing out of the car and into the career center. It was used for a lot of things nowadays, but I was starting to doubt that anyone here actually helped people find a career. With how empty the building usually was, I was pretty sure the only reason it was still open was so people could host small events here.

I looked at a nearby clock as I ran down the halls in search of room 1A. 5:34 PM it read. Which meant I was four minutes late for my "Advanced Introductions to Pottery" class. I had found out about the classes from a flyer someone had handed me during one of my random outings with my boyfriend. At first, I was going to throw it in the trash, but then Hanji snatched it out of hand, dialed the number, and paid for the classes without my permission. He said it was just the thing my therapist was talking to them about the other day. Something about broadening my horizons and picking up new hobbies.

So here I was, running through the many halls of a dingy career center, in search of a room I barely wanted to be in. I located the room finally at the end of a short hallway. The door was labeled "1A" in faded paint. It looked like it hadn't been touched up in awhile. Probably because it wasn't covered in the strict budget this center had. Figures.

I took a deep breath and adjusted my grey hoodie. Hopefully, no one would say anything about the damn hickey my boyfriend left under my jawline like a fucking animal. I will have to remember to chew him out about that later. Who knows, maybe it could lead to angry apology sex. Nice, hot, loud, apology sex.

I pulled my sleeve over my hand and proceeded to grab the doorknob with it. The door slowly creaked open and it was very obvious that I was late. Every seat was full except for one in the back corner near me. It was a small table covered in dried clay chips and pottery tools that people obviously left as they made their way out of the classroom after a pottery session.

I could feel everyone's eyes on me before I even flicked my eyes their way. The room was almost completely filled with middle aged women dressed in ugly sweaters. I didn't know if that was the theme for making pottery in this class, but I never did receive the memo. Thank gawd.

"Welcome to my class. You're right on time if I do say. I just got here a second ago myself. You're looking for Advanced Introductions to Pottery, yes?" I heard someone say. It was probably the head teacher of this class by the way they were addressing me so formally. 

I quickly located the teacher at the front of the room, and all I could hope was that I wasn't staring too long at them. They were covered head to toe in yellow tweed. Everything on them had that pattern except for their flowy, beige blouse. Their golden locks were all pulled to the side in a loose ponytail, and their eyes were an electric blue. They looked like they belonged in a different time period where gender just didn't matter anymore. Honestly, it was almost as fucking distracting as that cute brunette I saw at the park this morning. "God help me.", I thought. I cleared my throat and raised my head, feigning confidence.

"Yes, this is the class I was lookin' for. Thanks."

"Then please take a seat and let's all continue where we left off in the introductions. We will be getting started on sketching our ideas for the next two projects we will be doing next week. Our theme will be texture, and mugs. Now isn't that exciting." They said as they threw up jazz hands. The women giggled and all made their own versions of jazz hands right on back.

And with that I decided to take my seat. As I listened to Madam Smith go on about what they would be expecting from us these next couple of weeks, I began to notice just how hard it was going to be to focus with a teacher that fit. They continued on about the many techniques we would be learning, and about us expressing ourselves without trying to overdo each other's works. Their biceps flexed through their blouse as they told us how overworking details could sometimes be a bad thing if you were just learning certain techniques. Especially if you were just doing it to outdo someone else. I wasn't sure when they had discarded their suit jacket, but I surely didn't mind the view.

Class really started rolling when we all finally were told to get some paper and a pencil to start our first few sketches. I decided that I was going to try and make a smooth bubbled texture for my first cup. Focusing was hard at first with the teacher making rounds to assist any students in need of guidance, but I soon managed to lose myself in the project. Still, I was unsure if I would be extending that texture to the mug's handle or not. Did I want two handles? Was I even going to like the way it felt in my hand? And why was this damn line not gliding across the page right-

"If you keep doing that then you're gonna rip a hole right in the middle of your sketch, lad."

My hand froze as I felt my eyebrow twitch. Did that bitch just call me lad. And even though I knew the answer, I still tried to give them the benefit of the doubt. I slowly glanced up at Madam Smith, making sure to take my time as I looked them over more closely. There they stood: tall, firm, and reserved. But I swear, I could see a spark of cheerfulness in their eyes as they looked down at my work.

"All these pottery chips on my desk seem to be glued to it because no matter how many times I tried to get them off they wouldn't budge." I said.

"Ah, is that so?"

"Yes, it is. Maybe you shouldn't just let your students just pile up their shit on here when they should be cleaning their tools at the sink every day before class ends." I muttered to myself.

"I'll make sure to take that into consideration, Mr. Levi." They hummed. Okay, maybe I didn't say that as quietly as I thought I had.

And with that they smiled at me, then sashayed their way back to the front of the class. I quietly groaned to myself. Why couldn't I just thank them for the advice. Instead I sassed them in front of their students and sounded like one of those god awful, know it all pricks. Good job, Levi. Five points for being a huge dick.

I felt distress overcome me, but just as it had started to spread a new feeling clawed its way up into my chest. They said my name. How did they know my first name? I was pretty sure that we didn't give them my first name when I applied. All they had asked Hanji for was my last name.

I lifted my head up and I saw them leaning against their desk staring at me. It was like they were expecting me to look. Now I wasn't sure how to feel about that. But from the slight smirk on their face, I could tell I was being challenged. And I instantly knew exactly how I felt about that: Aroused.

'Well, if it's a challenge you want…', I thought, '...then it's a challenge you'll get.'

Soon it became a game of cat and mouse as the teacher and I began subtly flirting with each other. Some students didn't seem to notice the extra attention I was getting, while others seemed to only have their faces in our business. I didn't mind though. It just made the game more exciting. By the time I was genuinely starting to enjoy myself, Madam Smith was just finishing their rounds again as the timer went off. When did they even set that? And why was it also tweed patterned?

"Alright class, please write your name and the information I have listed on the board on the back of your sketches before turning them in. Remember we'll be meeting up again Wednesday to discuss and review all of your ideas before we finally bring them to life. Have a great evening." They said.

As the class began to drop off their project sketches at the front desk with the teacher, I decided to wait for them all to leave before approaching Madam Smith myself. I never was one for crowds. For that meant I would have to be squished in between women who smelled like over saturated perfume and hard candies. That thought alone was enough to make me gag. Once I made it across the room, I nonchalantly stood there in front of Madam Smith with my hand on my hip as I thought of what to say. 

As soon as I figured it out, I lazily lifted my assignment and waved it around a little to get their attention. If I would've been paying attention, I would've noticed that they had had their eyes on me ever since I got up. 

"Madam Smith, it seems to me like you forgot to collect my project." I said as my heavily lidded eyes connected with theirs. 

I could feel them caressing me with that heavy gaze of theirs. It made my fingers twitch with eagerness and I could feel my boxers growing wetter. I wanted to see where this led, but I also was a little nervous. They weren't usually the type of person I went for when looking for someone to hookup with. At the end of the day, I still could end up getting pretty hot sex from this person. Well, for the second time today that is. 

"Hee, I rest assure you I would never be able to forget such a promising student. Especially one who had enough balls to lecture me about cleanliness in my own classroom." They chuckled.

"Well, all because I lectured you doesn't mean that I completely disagree with the way you run your classroom, teach." I said as I tilted my head ever so slightly.

"Is that so? Well then maybe-"

"In fact…." I ran my fingertips against the edge of the dark wood as I slowly walked around the desk to their side. Dragging my thoughts along like I was debating on how to phrase them. "... Maybe I would even say that I was curious on seeing how you took charge in other things, besides your classroom that is."

"Hmm, is that so?" They pondered.

"Yes, it really is." I whispered. I leaned forward just enough so I could level them with myself. I wanted to make them feel nervous. Judging from the way they laid their chin on their hand, amusement heavily painted across their features, it didn't work.

"I'm sad to say this, but I don't usually give out private lessons to short little gremlins." they stated with a grin on their face. I felt my face turn sour as my brain quickly registered their words.

"Say that again, you fucking-"

"But I would be more than happy to give you a few pottery tips right now on how to properly position your hands, Levi." They purred. Their eyes looked like they were glowing as I felt their hand tilt my chin this way and that. It was like I was being judged to see if I was worth the effort. It made me feel like a piece of meat. 'Good to see we were on the same page.', I mused. And instead of me focusing on how they knew my name, I decided to come back to that later, sometime after they fucked my brains out.

"When and where?" I huskily muttered.

"Marco's cafe is just a block or two away. How about you let me buy you a coffee and we see where the evening takes us, hun." 

Well, that was unexpected. Maybe they were one of those people who had to get a little loose before they were led to the bedroom. I decided then that I didn't mind the change of pace. Besides, who was I to judge how someone unwinded. A free drink always managed to make me more passionate during sex anyway. It was a win/win type of situation all around.

"Make it a tea and you've got ya self a deal."


	2. You Know Who??

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi questions whether he really wants to give Madam Erwin a chance while also simultaneously daydreaming about Eren. Too bad he can't have both.... Right??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait. My writer's block has been awful. Haha. Sorry there's no sex this chapter, but I promise next chapter they'll be something!!

I decided to text Hanji about what was going on with Madam Erwin while I waited outside the class. They were gathering a few things to take home and I didn't want to be in the way as they straightened up a few things before we left. He quickly replied to my message with a winky face and a water drop emoji. I chuckled at the sight. He was always rooting for me whenever I was about to form a new connection with someone. Whether sexual or not, he always managed to be very supportive. I had to remember to get him that thing he wanted off his Amazon wishlist. He thought I didn't know about his sudden obsession with wearing skirts around the apartment lately, but I did. It was actually really cute. He looked so comfortable dressed up like that. At least, that's what I thought when I saw him trying on one in the bathroom two weeks ago.

Madam Erwin had just finished packing up their things by the time I slipped my phone back in my messenger bag, and we were headed out the front doors of the career center before we knew it. We decided against walking to the cafe, in case we wanted to leave in a rush. There also was no way either of us were about to walk back here for their vehicle when I was already so fucking horny. Been there, done that. I shuddered at the memory of that fateful day last October. I thought my fucking genitals were gonna get frostbite.

They led me to their car and instantly I started wondering how old they were to think that this was a nice car. I must've made a face when I was sitting inside the passenger seat because I heard them chuckle. It was deep and completely unapologetic. I really liked the sound of it, even if it was directed towards me. They leaned their seat back a bit and began neatly placing their things in the back seat. They really… 

"You really like looking at my body as I squeeze myself between the seats, don't you, Mr. Levi."

"More like I find it appalling that such a tall person would get such a weird, cramped car." I frantically stated. I then turned my head to stare out the window, hoping that would save me from further embarrassment from being caught.

"For your information, this car right here is a classic. A 1969 Chevrolet Chevelle Concours Estate Wagon made in the USA. This here is my baby boy. Isn't that right, Dexter." They cooed at their car. Their hands caressed the steering wheel lovingly. Sparks of agitation nipped at my fingertips as I imagined those hands on me instead. I never once thought I would be jealous of someone else's car getting attention. 'But here we are', I mentally spat.

"Did you seriously name your car, Dexter? Madam Erwin, that seems a little bit like something a teenage boy would do, don't ya think?" I drawled.

"Heh, well, I was once a teenage boy too, ya know." They said as they checked the mirrors." And please, call me Erwin."

"Hmm. I'll try and remember that, Erwin." I murmured.

We then pulled out the parking lot and began to drive towards the cafe, managing to find a parking spot as soon as we arrived. It seemed like Erwin was the type of person who enjoyed engaging in small talk as they walked. I usually hate that sort of thing during hookups, but strangely not this time. I even occasionally asked them questions whenever they were done speaking. I learned a few things about them as we waited inside the cafe to be seated. They preferred to be referred to as he or they. Their favorite things to sculpt were cartoon themed mugs. When they had started dressing as androgynous some of their friends were not very supportive. It was nice. Meeting someone in the LGBT community who also possessed a straightforward personality like mine, proved to be refreshing for once. I didn't even notice that I had held the door open for them for I was too lost in the conversation.

We soon found a booth, and I slowly began to realize that I wasn't trying to rush the conversation with them just to have sex. Instead, I felt myself genuinely caring about what they had to say and about the way they felt after teaching all day. Soon the random small talk became a game of who could retell the worst pick up line stories.

I was in the middle of telling them about the time a boy proposed to me in highschool by spelling my name out with bottles of cleaning supplies in the football stadium when our waiter arrived. Erwin and I hadn't even glanced up to acknowledge the dude. We were too enraptured in the story to notice them. I was trying to describe the look on the boy's face when I had to explain to them that they spelled my name wrong. If I remember correctly, the expression was a mix between embarrassment and confusion. 'But who could blame the kid.', I thought. 'I hadn't even told anyone in that school that I was trans then so he couldn't have known. I'm pretty sure I still didn't know then.' 

"Then what happened next? Did he just run away? Please tell me he just ran away." Erwin groaned.

"No. He just stood there tryin' to tell me that he did spell it right and then he started tryin' to tell me that I didn't have to lie to him if I didn't like him. Which I didn't, but come on. Who gets defensive about dat type of shit?" I said.

"Exactly. He could've just walked away instead of embarrassing himself like that. He was just being stubborn." Erwin stated as they unconsciously began to twirl their hair around their pinky.

"I know right? He was such a stubborn asshole-"

"I don't mean to interrupt, but I do have other tables to cater to, lil man."

That voice, it sounded so familiar. A little bit nicer than I remembered, but still. I recognized it, but I couldn't place where I recognized it from. 'Strange.', I thought. 'I didn't usually recognize people by their voices….' Glancing up helped to answer my inquiries, but it also caused me to sweat profusely at the sight of them. Eyes deep blue like the ocean with green undertones like algae. A misplaced smirk tugging at their lips as their eyebrows scrunched up in agitation. Dressed in a dark brown, short sleeved dress shirt and olive slacks stood the person I ran away from this morning. I almost thought they were a different person until I saw the many hand drawn hearts under their eyes. They now had some drawn over the bridge of their nose as well. And was that-

"Ya like my earrings I'm wearin'? They're hoops I got from my sis. Btw, they're cute as hell.", They happily said as they tilted their head to give me a clearer look. They were actually really cute, but that jawline had to be fucking illegal, right? It was like they were begging me to leave hickeys on them. Jesus why me.

"Ya know…", they said. "I could charge ya for all da times you've stared at me, but not answered my questions. Lucky for ya I like ya a lot. Even if you don't talk much.", they remarked. 

And without saying another word, they smoothly slid into Erwin's side of the booth. Placing their serving tray on the table, they soon began to fix their hair into a high bun. They mumbled about how their hair just didn't seem to want to cooperate today, while Erwin's eyes flicked back and forth between the two of us. Flashes of this morning rushed through my head, and I soon began wondering just how fast I could run out of this place without bumping into anyone. I knew I should've just went home. At least then I wouldn't be having such an awkward fucking-

"I didn't know you knew Eren, Levi." Erwin mused. Wait. What did they just say-

"Of course he knows me." Eren drawled. "How could he or anyone forget such a cute face like mine. I don't just dedicate songs to anybody at the park, but all he did was run away in the end, like I was sick or something. You could've at least told me if ya liked it ..." Eren sighed.

"He's the one you were texting me about this morning, hun?" Erwin questioned.

"Yea. And he's kinda a dick for just leaving me hanging after I had to come up with a whole song on the spot for him! I had to do something to get his attention so he'd stop glarin' at me like that. I get enough of that from Connie's ferret." Eren complained as they pouted, making sure to puff out their cheeks in a huff.

I felt my face began to heat up as I tried to come up with a reply for them. I wasn't really good at confrontation when it involved crushes. 'Especially when said crushes knew each other.', I nervously thought. Sex was easy when it was with people I found attractive but all this… it was beginning to feel like a romantic skit that I wasn't informed I would be a part of. 'God could've at least given me a fucking script if that was the case.', I mentally spat.

"Darling, I think you're scaring him-" Erwin started to say, but I wasn't really having any of it. I was tired of being talked about like some little kid who couldn't speak for themselves.

"I'm not fucking scared asshole." I growled.

"Then what's that look all about. Seems to me you were scared dis morning. And it 100% looks like ya scared now." Eren stated disinterested. 

"I am not scared, you prick. I'm just confused on what the fuck is going on. Is this a prank or something? Cuz I swear to god it sure feels like it!" I threw my hands up in frustration as I felt my mood swiftly begin to grow more and more agitated. I never did like the feeling of being left in the dark. It always made me feel panicky and angry, as if the world was ending without my knowledge with barely seconds to spare. 

"A prank? No, Levi, I would never- WE would never do something like that. We aren't those kind of people." Erwin vouched.

"Then spit it out then. How dafuq do you guys know each other, and why da hell are you both sitting here looking at me like you're hiding something?" I questioned.

They looked briefly at each other, before finally deciding to come clean to me about their intentions.

"Well, Eren is…. They're my boyfriend." Wait, what did they say-

"And Madam Erwin, as you obviously know him, is my lover and my mistress.~" Eren purred, making sure to lean on Erwin's shoulder as they wiggle their eyebrows suggestively.

"Pfft, will you cut that out. You're gonna make him think-"

"That you step on my cock and call me a dirty little girl? That's kinda the point, bae. Tellin' the truth means not hidin' any details."

"If that's how you want to do it then fine. Eren here hasn't shut up about you since you ran from them this morning. They're all- wait, dear, what are your pronouns today?" 

"She or they are fine. Go on. Finish your lil snitch rant." She snickered.

"Tch, as I was saying. She keeps screaming on and on about how cute your hair is and how she's never seen someone look so adorable and angry towards her. ``How is it possible when we barely spoke a word to one another?' ' was all she kept saying for hours it seems." he said before taking a slight pause as if the words had escaped him.

"Then…" he continued, "... she kept sketching you! Like just a random one every now or again, attempting to show me that embarrassed face you made when she sung to you. She was way off because when I saw you in my class, at that small desk, I thought you looked way cooler than what she depicted." Erwin chuckled as he waved his hands through the air illustrating his emotions.

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Two obviously queer, gender nonconforming, possibly poly adults were admitting to liking me?? How is this possible?? Was this a dream? This had to be a dream.

"Ya sure do say your thoughts out loud, don't ya? But I can assure ya that this ain't a dream, doll. If it was, would I be able to do this.~"

Eren's fingers laced with mine across the table as she tilted her head up to kiss Erwin. Her tongue tangled with his and the sounds they made were so lewd. I couldn't tell who was more provocative or who was dominating the other. It seemed like an equal amount of giving power than taking it back. I didn't even have time to notice that they were watching me the whole time from the corners of their eyes. 

When they finally stopped a loud smack signified their lips parting. A trail of saliva connected them with one another as they gazed lovingly at each other. The quiet whine that filled the air afterwards made them jump. And it took me a second to realize it had came from me. By the looks on their faces, it was very much appreciated. 

"My, my, my. What have we here. Looks like we got our answer.~" Eren smirked as she lazily wrapped her arms around Erwin's shoulders.

"Y-Your answer to what, brat?" I stuttered. 

"If ya wanted to join us tonight. Which ya obviously do so, ya?" she confidently stated.

"You can fuck off-I don't-", my words refused to form proper sentences, but thankfully, I didn't have time to worry about it before I was cut off by someone on stage.

"Next on the stage is one of our quirky, pastel waitresses here. Ya may know her if she served your table today. Give it up for Eren!!" the manager on stage announced. "Eren, hurry up before I make you busked the tables all by yourself!" The manager jokes. By the nervous expression on Eren's face, it was anything but a joke.

"Whoops. Looks like I gotta go. Try not to look at me too hard you guys. I'll see ya after the show. And I expect a proper answer from you, lil man, got it?" she demanded after she winked at me. 

With that, she quickly discarded her apron to a passing waitress and climbed on stage, deciding against the stairs. A few more words were exchanged between her and her manager. They seemed playful, as if they actually enjoyed each other's presence. It seemed nice to have that type of work environment.

"I know she can be a little more forward than most like, but she doesn't mean any harm by it. She just doesn't like hiding what she thinks. And honestly, I envy her sometimes for it. What about you?" His eyes met mine and I decided it was better to not answer their question just yet.

"What do you guys really want with me? A triad? A hookup? Some kinda voyeur situation?"

"Heh, well for one Mr. Levi we don't just find random people for those types of things."

"Then why did you flirt with me? Why did she flirt with me?"

"Why did you flirt back?"

"What? What does that have to do with-"

"It has everything to do with this. So I'll ask you again. Why did you flirt with us when you already have a partner. I'm assuming they know unless?"

"Of course they know. We're polyamorous. I tell them everything. And they do the same, sweetie."

"Good to know. I would have to leave if you were trying to get us involved in something messy, Mr. Levi. Which really would have been a shame."

"And why's that, Madam Erwin?"

"Because Eren and I have taken a liking to you."

"Now that's just ridiculous. You both barely know me."

"And yet instead of getting up to walk away from this situation, you've sat here and listened to us flirt with you and each other. It's almost as if you like us back. Strange, isn't it?"

I was about to respond when I heard someone tapping the mic on stage. It was that pastel cutie. The stage hands had adjusted the lights to dim more and the crowd had silence themselves. I heard Erwin whisper faintly about how she looked ready. Ready for what though, I thought. 

Before I knew it, the room became engulfed in a smooth jazz like melody. Those rustic vocals of her's added comfort to the lyrics she wrote. I leaned on my hand as I placed my elbow on the table. Her words seemed sinfully erotic, yet they were nothing but innocent. I was enchanted by her. She was swaying to her own music. It was kinda hot the way she rocked her hips. Eren was riding the melody, and it turned me on.

"Take me to a lighter day,

Where the spirits stay and don't walk away.

After they say their words and pay

Debt to Death and Society.

Let them build their lives again.

Closer to the widow's den…."

As I listened to her words, my eyes glanced over to Madam Erwin's. Her eyes were heavily lidded, her lips quirked with a smirk, as she observed her lover. I could feel my heart skip a beat at the thought that both these attractive people wanted me. Hell, I wanted them. And to be honest, I usually got what I wanted.

The song ended faster than I would have liked, but by the sound of the applause the song got, it was still worthy of praise. As we all gathered around Madam Erwin's car outside, I realized I had yet to give them my answer. I took a deep breath, hoping that would make the anxiety less potent. It felt like electricity was running through the marrow in my bones. I hated the feeling.

"Yes." I mumbled.

"I beg your pardon?" questioned Madam Erwin.

"I said yes."

"To wat exactly?" responded Eren.

"Oh my fuckin'- Yes to the question you asked before. I wanna spend the night."

The looks on their faces showed they were shocked. Then as they stared back and forth between me and each other, I watched as their eyes started to sparkle with a whole new emotion. Joy. They were ecstatic. Eren was about to squeal before I stopped her with a wave of my hand. I needed to go over some ground rules first before this got too heated.

" I have a few rules to establish first. But not here." I said.

"Erwin's place is close by so we can talk there." she suggested.

"Perfect." I concluded, "Let's get going then."

"I call shotgun!! " she shouted as she rushed to the front passenger seat. 

Madam chuckled at the sight of her stumbling over her own two feet. She looked like a newborn giraffe. A cute, pastel, newborn giraffe. 

"Sweet Sina..", I thought, " What have I gotten myself into."


	3. Fuck it, let's do it.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I promised to go through with this so here's Levi, Eren, and Erwin all doing the do. Sorry, not sorry.

"So….",I began as I glanced around Madam Erwin's bedroom. "....are we all clear on the boundaries and rules we'll be following tonight?"

I hear a resounding yes, but that isn't enough for me.

"Yes what?" I questioned.

"You don't want your binder touched, and are okay with us touching you elsewhere." Erwin jumped in.

"You also don't want oral for our first time, but wouldn't mind it in the future." He finished.

"Alright, Eren what do you remember?" I asked as I turned to my right to face her.

"I remember all that and that Erwin gets to enter me first, which by the way is fucking awesome." She said.

"Eren, try and focus." Levi sighed.

" I am focused!! Are you?? Do ya even 'member our rules besides da one I said?" Eren blurted out as she crossed her arms and pouted.

"Erwin doesn't do open mouth kisses with anyone so that's off the table. Our safe word is 'avocado' because you both are allergic and I fucking love them so I'll definitely remember that. Is that it?" Levi said as he thought aloud.

"That's it. Oh!! And we are only doin' light bdsm. So Erwin will be addressed as Mada'am and I'll be addressed baby-"

"I am NOT calling you baby-making-machine. Either you pick something else or I'm calling you dumbass, dumbass." Levi concluded.

"Fineeee. Call me babygirl. Buzzkill." Eren muttered.

"Now are we all ready? Levi, Eren?" Erwin calmly questioned.

Both of us nodded our heads and we all decided it was time to start. By the look on their faces, I was in for a good time.

Eren's body was something I wasn't used to. Her face held feminine qualities yet her body was toned and sensual. Her hips were slightly plump and her thighs were strong. I felt lost at how to hold her without seeming inexperienced. She must've noticed my expression for she spoke up.

"Are ya gonna touch me or are ya gonna just stare at me like you've never held a woman before." She smirked as she smacked her lips together with mine, allowing me time to do so without her watching.

I wasn't gonna admit it to her, or anyone for that matter, but I was scared. I have never made it this far with anyone except Hanji. Usually people piss me off, whether unintentionally or not. But surprisingly, these two made me frustrated in all the right ways. My moans echoed as I felt her hands grip my waist tightly. It stung but the pain brought me bliss in a whole new way. 

"Touch me, Sir.~" Eren purred. 

"Tch, I guess I could manage that for my baby girl." I huskily whispered.

I grabbed Eren's hair with my left hand as I brought her face down for a kiss. My right hand slid slowly up her back as she grinded against me. Her hips were moving aggressively as she let out tiny gasps that soon mingled with my own. It felt like I was holding someone needy and desperate. It was exhilarating. Eventually though, I was brought back from my thoughts by Erwin's heavy panting.

"Baby,-" he moaned wantonly. "-arch your back a little bit. I gotta prep you." Erwin gasped as he stroked himself behind us. I almost forget Madam was there since he was so silent. But by the look on his face, he was barely holding back from pouncing her.

"Fuck that-", she growled as she kept thrusting her hips against mine. "We fucked earlier, 'member? Just smear some oil on my ass and let's get on to the fun part." She smirked devilishly. 

"Such an impatient brat our baby girl is, Madam."

"Believe it or not, this is her being patient."

Her cocky expression was soon gone as Erwin decided to pour the lube right down Eren's lower back. I felt my breath hitch as Eren yelped at the cold feeling of lube sliding down her ass. It dribbled down the inner part of her thighs, which in turn made me slippery as well.

"Tch, fuckin' messy ass. You got it on my back-" her words stopped and her face soon turned blissful as Erwin began to enter her slowly. The drag of his cock caused her to tremble. Puffs of air escaped her as I watched her eyes glaze over. And honestly, it was one of the hottest things I've ever seen up close.

They soon started up a violent pace. The head board began thumping against the wall as Erwin snapped his hips faster and faster. Eren threw her head back and groaned for him to hit her good spot already. Madam stopped and yanked her around for a kiss before arranging her how he wanted. I moaned as I felt Eren's hips press heavily against mine just before Erwin started his pace up again. This time I could tell by the look on her face that Madam had found her good spot.

" AAAaaahHhh. Fuckin' hell, Erwin, yasss." She howled.

" Ah ah ah, it's Madam sweetheart.~" he purred. "Now how about you give our precious Sir some attention before he punishes you, baby."

A needy whine filled the air as Eren lifted her arm to place her hand around my neck. I groaned and gasped as I felt my airways lose their much needed oxygen and it made me shiver. Erwin's thrusts were causing Eren's hip to grind into mine. The tip of her dick was slick with pre cum from rubbing against my clit. It was dirty and raw and it made me throb.

I looked her in the eyes and smirked before opening my mouth, hoping she would get the message. In her eyes, I saw her begin to understand my gesture. She leaned down, placing her other hand next to my head for balance and kissed me. Our tongues meddled together like cream in coffee. I could feel our teeth scrape against one another's. Her lips were gonna have bruises by the time I was done. Honestly, the thought shouldn't have excited me as much as it did.

"F-Fuck, you guys are gonna make me cum if you keep-"

"Then fucking do it….", Levi rasped." Fucking fill her ass til it's dripping."

"Oh fucking damnnit-" 

I watched as Erwin threw his head back and moaned one last time before pulling out, causing him to collapse next to us on the king sized bed. His hair was all over the place, and his cheeks looked warm. I would've pet his head, but I was currently busy with Eren. My eyes glanced back over to her and the face I saw was enough to make me moan. She looked so blissful while her ass leaked cum on the sheets. I tapped her shoulder to get her attention, and for a second she looked as if she was about to let go. But before she could even manage that, I grabbed her by the wrist and eased her hand back to my throat.

"Fuckin' enter me like ya in heat. Do it now." I whispered quietly, the previous choking causing my voice to be faint. The rest of our time together was a pleasant blur that melted away all my thoughts. All I could think about was how I came so close to not experiencing this. That would've been a shame.


	4. It's Not There, But You Are

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> People scream and Levi learns how to feel again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the last chapter guys!! Sorry it took so long. I was so busy until the quarantine happened and I was stuck with writer's block. I had half the chapter done for a month but just couldn't figure out the ending. I hope you guys like this. It was hard to write. Haha. Stay safe and wash your hands. c:

It was the way the door squeaked that made me shutter. The aggressive grinding of rust against rust reminded me of how Erwin grinded his teeth at night. It could only be described as unbearable to me. The memory alone rattled my bones. But it was happening, so I had to accept that. The sounds bursted themselves in to the windows of my senses. A fallen soldier looking for a place to hide away could've been knocking at the door to my head. Or maybe it was a shadow trying to take me over from the inside out. Whichever it was didn't matter. I felt unsafe either way.

My feet stood in the hallway as I continued to glare cautiously at the front door. The only escape out of Eren’s home was through the front door. It had to be. Escaping through the windows was too obvious. Locking the front door would make too loud of a resounding click that whatever was making that noise would know I was here. I was trapped.

“ God fucking d-damnnit.” Levi hissed,” I'm gonna die here. And then they're gonna come home and just-”

They're gonna see blood. Blood soaking the rugs. Picked off fingernails laying hazardously across the wooden floors of the hallway. The shrills of their ancestors will cause them to scream about how the mess is such an inconvenience. You're an inconvenience, Lila.

“ T-That’s not my god damn n-name.”

Says who?? You?? The confused woman who tries to be a man-

“Shut UP!!” My hands tangled like earphones through my hair. They yanked the roots of my scalp. It was the applied pressure that became too strong. So as I started to rake the teeth of my fingernails against my skull, I soon began to miss the days where I felt like I was in control. The nights where I dreamt loud dreams of good times barely twirled around the deep, dark thoughts in my head.

Make them stop scratching. Make them stop. Stop scratching. Stop-p fucking scratching. Are you fucking dense?-

“ Levi!!” 

“Oh my god why is he rocking back and forth on the floor, like he's-”

They think you're crazy.

“ Stop!! Please!!”

THEY THINK YOU'RE FUCKIN-

“No one said you were crazy, dude!! We just said you need to stop scratching yourself or you're gonna hurt yourself more.” 

“Say …..w-what??”

The voices became less dominant as Erwin and Eren led me to the room farthest from the front door. I hadn't even noticed them open it. I was too busy fighting my own mind. And sadly, before they got here, it was winning. Again.

"Levi, what happened? One moment we were coming back from the grocery store, then all of a sudden-"

"You were SCREAMING." Eren was pacing the bedroom floor, his face scrunched up in confusion.

"Eren, please calm-"

" I will NOT calm down. I'm freaking out. Why didn't you tell us??"

"Why didn't he tell us what, Eren?"

"That he-"

"That I'm a freak." I mumbled.

I could hear the past insults coming. They were etched underneath my skin like someone used a sharpie to graffiti the walls of my cells. Freak. They'll say. He's a freak. I knew they were gonna say it before they knew it. Everyone always thought they were nice until they were faced with the symptoms of my conditions. It's what made us human.

"Levi, we would never think that. Why would you-"

"Do you think that, Lee?" Eren asked, "Do you think….so lowly of us? Like we don't know what we got ourselves into? All the research we did, all the time we spent with you! Does it mean….do you think it means nothing to us??"

"It….it's not that."

"Then-"

"Then nothing. It just is what it is. I'm a freak. I know this. Hanji knows this. Everyone knows this and I-" I could feel all the past coming back to cripple me mentally again. It was all gonna happen again. Just like the last time Hanji and I decided to get me more 'out there'." -I didn't know how to tell you, okay? I didn't know…."

The room was consumed by the ticking of Erwin's tacky clock. Everything felt smaller. Erwin stared at Eren who in turn decided to stare at me in shock. I tried to sink into the couch as much as possible. I didn't want this to turn into an argument. I hated confrontation. 

" I love you." 

My eyes snapped up from wherever they were staring. My ears were ringing of distant church bells that I knew were just shock. Those words shook me. What even-

" You love me, Eren?" I mumbled.

" Of course she does!!" Erwin happily announced. "She's loved you since-"

"I've loved you since that day in the park, you dumbass." 

All of a sudden, Eren began to cry as she held herself. Her arms wrapped around her slender frame and her shoulders shook from the strain of trying to hold back tears. Erwin ran to comfort her, but I was frozen in place.

" Why….why would y-you tell me this now."

"B-Because it's o-obvious. I-"

"We were gonna talk about this all tonight. About how Eren is in love with you. About how we knew you were the one for us. About how I knew I could fall for someone like you too. We just…. We know you're a direct person, Levi. And we just didn't wanna-"

"We didn't wanna bullshit around this." Eren stated, much calmer than before as silent tears leaked down her face. "We didn't….we wanted to push forward with our relationship."

"....then tell me a-again." I stuttered as I got up and approached her. "Tell me you love me and you'll never forget about me. Even if I'm insane."

"Levi…."

"Just say it. Please. Say it properly." I begged as I felt tears build up at the corner of my eyes.

"Levi Ackerman,-" she announced, "- I love you. Whether you're insane or not. I love you. I love your eyes and your hair and the way you cover your mouth when you laugh. I love how you wear gloves and label which one is for your right hand. I love how you count how many times you chew. I-I just…." She came to me and we stood in front of one another as she clenched on to me. Her head was leaning against my shoulder. The hair that fell out of her bun tickled my nose.

"I just love you." She stated.

The tears were falling heavily now and I cried for the first time in a long time. Erwin smiled as he heard my ugly wails exclaiming my love for them. Eren screamed about how she just wanted me and Erwin forever. And for the first time ever, I felt okay with someone other than Hanji.

After all that happened, we decided to watch a movie so we could "break the ice" as Erwin put it. I got to pick so I chose "The Perks Of Being A Wallflower". It was sad, but it was a good kind of sad.

" So see right here,-" I said as I showed them my phone. "-this is what you guys should do if you ever come home to me having a paranoia episode. And this is what triggers it."

"Ah, I see. I see. So lavendar helps sometimes?" Erwin said from beside me.

"Yeah. Hanji made this list for me to show to doctors and new partners. Usually they never make it this far. But…."

"But we did!! Isn't that right, love?" Eren smirked as she glanced over at Erwin and I from the kitchen. She was making popcorn and by the looks of it, she was making cookies as well.

" You sure we got enough food in there for you to cook? I can always run and get the whole store." I cockily stated.

"Pfft. Yeah yeah. Now scoot over. I wanna be in the middle. "

"What a sassy princess you are, love."

"Yeah, but you loveeee it. Now hush. I wanna hear the movie now while the cookie bakes. Unless you have two lists?"

"Why a matter of fact, I do. Come here."

Eren smiled as she leaned forward to mash my lips with her's. And for the night, all I heard was Erwin chuckle as he grabbed handfuls of popcorn. The smell of lavender was absent. Instead, all I smelt was strawberries, popcorn and mint. Their scent was all I needed to stay calm. How? How ever did this happen?


End file.
